D'Jinni Function Reference
Category:D'jinni . Category:Scripts Please Note! This page was created by rough-parsing nss.api, and then editing and experimentation. Many of the function descriptions linked are still in Polish, so please do update anything you can! Just click on the bold letter below to load the page with functions beginning with that letter. Other useful lists * Attack and combat functions * Creature functions * Debugging functions * include files * Inventory functions * Location functions * Math functions * Return types * String functions All the functions To make searching a little easier, all the functions in the alphabetical sub-pages linked above are also listed below. Since substrings are impossible to search on the wiki, use your browser search function to find the functions you want to check out. Although they look the same as above, the index links immediately below this paragraph are to help navigate this page, only the function links go to different pages. Internal functions * __ActionMoveToLocation * __TriggerInternalEvent * __TriggerOnWitness * _AdjustAttackers * _AdjustCallstackIdent * _CanFindPath * _ClearPersonalAttitude * _ClearPersonalAttitudeList * _CreateEvent * _CreateState * _DespawnBecouseOfRain * _DetermineFollowerState * _DetermineGuardianState * _EnableAttack * _EnableProfile * _EquipMelee * _EquipRanged * _FastGetFloat * _FastGetInt * _FastGetObject * _FastSetFloat * _FastSetInt * _FastSetObject * _GetActiveAttackersAmount * _GetAfraidOf * _GetAttackersAmount * _GetAttackersMod * _GetAttackTarget * _GetAttackType * _GetAttitudeChangeTarget * _GetCanChooseGuardPoint * _GetCanNPCScream * _GetCanNPCScreamBattleCry * _GetCanNPCScreamPause * _GetCanNPCScreamWarn * _GetCanReachTarget * _GetCanTriggerCantEquipWeaponEvent * _GetCanTriggerPassiveAttackerEvent * _GetCombatLocation * _GetCurrentHealer * _GetCurrentLeader * _GetCurrentOrder * _GetCurrentState * _GetDefaultBehaviour * _GetFirstAttack * _GetFollowedNPC * _GetGuardDistance * _GetGuardedObject * _GetGuardTag * _GetHideout * _GetHitCounter * _GetIsAlarmedEmoSubstateEnabled * _GetIsAttackEnabled * _GetIsBlocked * _GetIsCharmed * _GetIsFistfighter * _GetIsForcedPassive * _GetIsInCombat * _GetIsInitialized * _GetIsInsideOfGuardTrigger * _GetIsPassiveAttackEmoSubstateEnabled * _GetIsPassiveAttacker * _GetIsPlaying * _GetIsPlayingBattleMusic * _GetIsPostSpawnEnabled * _GetIsRunning * _GetIsStateActionDone * _GetIsTargetLocked * _GetIsTriggeredPostSpawn * _GetIsTriggerGuardian * _GetIsZoneEventEnabled * _GetKilledMembersAmount * _GetLastAttacker * _GetLastAttackTarget * _GetLastExecutedScript * _GetLastInternalEventId * _GetLastIntruderPos * _GetLastScream * _GetLastScreamBattleCry * _GetLastScreamPause * _GetLastScreamWarn * _GetLastState * _GetLastUniqueAttackTarget * _GetLastUniqueState * _GetLeadLastOrder * _GetMaxHideoutCreatures * _GetMaxHideoutDistance * _GetMaxTeamSize * _GetModBlocked * _GetModChangeThreshold * _GetModCloser * _GetModCloserDistance * _GetModCurrentTarget * _GetModDefensive * _GetModGuardian * _GetModLockAttacks * _GetModLockThreshold * _GetModMaxAttackers * _GetModMaxAttackersAmount * _GetModPCAttacker * _GetModTargetIsPC * _GetNumAfraidDelays * _GetNumGuardingCreatures * _GetNumHidingCreatures * _GetOrderAttackTarget * _GetOrderSource * _GetParamInt1 * _GetParamInt2 * _GetParamObject1 * _GetParamObject2 * _GetParamObject3 * _GetParamObject4 * _GetParamObject5 * _GetPartyMembersAmount * _GetPauseVoicesEnabled * _GetPCAttackCounterValue * _GetRainMode * _GetTargetLockCounterValue * _GetWasAttackPlayed * _GetWounded * _HandleOnBlocked * _HandleOnPlayerSpell * _HandleOnUpdate * _HasEquipedMelee * _HasEquipedRanged * _IDEC * _IINC * _InitializeObject * _IsActionQueueEmpty * _IsDespawningBecouseOfRain * _IZERO * _PlayFromVoiceSet * _PrepareToAttack * _SetActiveAttackersAmount * _SetAfraidOf * _SetAttackersAmount * _SetAttackTarget * _SetAttackType * _SetAttitudeChangeTarget * _SetCallstackIdent * _SetCanChooseGuardPoint * _SetCanNPCScream * _SetCanNPCScreamBattleCry * _SetCanNPCScreamPause * _SetCanNPCScreamWarn * _SetCanReachTarget * _SetCanTriggerCantEquipWeaponEvent * _SetCanTriggerPassiveAttackerEvent * _SetCombatLocation * _SetCurrentHealer * _SetCurrentLeader * _SetCurrentOrder * _SetCurrentState * _SetDefaultBehaviour * _SetEmotionalSubstate * _SetFirstAttack * _SetFollowedNPC * _SetGuardDistance * _SetGuardedObject * _SetGuardedObject_Counters * _SetGuardTag * _SetHideout * _SetHitCounter * _SetIsAlarmedEmoSubstateEnabled * _SetIsBlocked * _SetIsCharmed * _SetIsFistfighter * _SetIsForcedPassive * _SetIsInCombat * _SetIsInitialized * _SetIsPassiveAttackEmoSubstateEnabled * _SetIsPassiveAttacker * _SetIsPlaying * _SetIsPlayingBattleMusic * _SetIsPostSpawnEnabled * _SetIsRunning * _SetIsStateActionDone * _SetIsTargetLocked * _SetIsTriggeredPostSpawn * _SetIsZoneEventEnabled * _SetKilledMembersAmount * _SetLastAttacker * _SetLastAttackTarget * _SetLastIntruderPos * _SetLastScream * _SetLastScreamBattleCry * _SetLastScreamPause * _SetLastScreamWarn * _SetLastState * _SetLastUniqueAttackTarget * _SetLastUniqueState * _SetLeadLastOrder * _SetMaxHideoutCreatures * _SetMaxHideoutDistance * _SetMaxTeamSize * _SetModBlocked * _SetModChangeThreshold * _SetModCloser * _SetModCloserDistance * _SetModCurrentTarget * _SetModDefensive * _SetModGuardian * _SetModLockAttacks * _SetModLockThreshold * _SetModMaxAttackers * _SetModMaxAttackersAmount * _SetModPCAttacker * _SetModTargetIsPC * _SetNumAfraidDelays * _SetNumGuardingCreatures * _SetNumHidingCreatures * _SetOrderAttackTarget * _SetOrderSource * _SetParamInt1 * _SetParamInt2 * _SetParamObject1 * _SetParamObject2 * _SetParamObject3 * _SetParamObject4 * _SetParamObject5 * _SetPartyMembersAmount * _SetPauseState * _SetPauseVoicesEnabled * _SetPCAttackCounterValue * _SetPersonalAttitude * _SetProfile * _SetRainMode * _SetTargetLockCounterValue * _SetWasAttackPlayed * _SetWounded * _StackPopFloat * _StackPopInteger * _StackPopObject * _TriggerEvent * _TriggerOnWitness * _UpdateIsInTrigger * _UpdatePassiveAttackersList * _UpdatePassiveState A * abs * acos * ActionAttack * ActionCastFakeSpellAtLocation * ActionCastFakeSpellAtObject * ActionCastSpellAtLocation * ActionCastSpellAtObject * ActionCloseDoor * ActionDoCommand * ActionEquipItem * ActionEquipMostDamagingMelee * ActionEquipMostDamagingRanged * ActionEquipMostEffectiveArmor * ActionForceFollowObject * ActionForceMoveToLocation * ActionForceMoveToObject * ActionGiveItem * ActionInteractObject * ActionJumpToLocation * ActionJumpToModule * ActionJumpToObject * ActionMoveAwayFromLocation * ActionMoveAwayFromObject * ActionMoveToLocation * ActionMoveToObject * ActionOpenDoor * ActionPauseConversation * ActionPickUpItem * ActionPlayAnimation * ActionPutDownItem * ActionRandomWalk * ActionReady * ActionRest * ActionResumeConversation * ActionSit * ActionSpeakString * ActionSpeakStringByStrRef * ActionStartConversation * ActionTakeItem * ActionUnequipItem * ActionUseFeat * ActionUseTalentAtLocation * ActionUseTalentOnObject * ActionWait * ActivatePortal * AddAbility * AddAttackSequence * AddDialogActor * AddGreaseAbility * AddHenchman * AddImpulse * AddItemProperty * AddJournalEntry * AddKnownSpell * AddRunningEffect * AddSequenceAttack * AddTalents * AddToCallstack * AddToParty * AddWeaponEffect * AdjustKilledPartyMembers * AdjustPartyMembers * AI_ClearPersonalAttitude * AI_ClearPersonalAttitudeList * AI_GetAttitude * AI_GetCreature * AI_GetIsAggressive * AI_GetIsFriendly * AI_GetIsHostile * AI_GetIsNeutral * AI_SetPersonalAttitude * AlchemyGetItemKnown * AlchemyLearnItem * AlchemyLearnMixture * AmbientSoundChangeDay * AmbientSoundChangeNight * AmbientSoundPlay * AmbientSoundSetDayVolume * AmbientSoundSetNightVolume * AmbientSoundStop * AngleToVector * ApplyEffectAtLocation * ApplyEffectToObject * ApplyForce * asin * Assert * AssignCommand * atan * AttackCurrentTarget B * BackupAfraidOf * BackupPersonalAttitudes * BeginConversation * BindEffectParamToObjectPosition * BindEffectParamToPartPosition * BlackScreen * BootPC * BroadcastOrder * BroadcastUserDefinedEvent * BTOS C * CacheSequenceDistances * CanImmobileAttackMelee * CanPlayVoiceSetOfType * CanPlotNPCRaiseFromDead * CanScriptDecideOfActions * ChangeFaction * ChangePlaceableEffectPhase * ChangeToStandardFaction * ChooseGuardedObject * ClearAllActions * ClearBehaviours * ClearGrease * CloseStoreAndInventory * CompareGamePhases * CompareTags * CopyItem * CopyObject * cos * CreateItemOnObject * CreateObject * CreateVisualEffectAtCreature * CreateVisualEffectAtLocation * CreateVisualEffectAtObject * CS_SimpleShot D * d2 * d3 * d4 * d6 * d8 * d10 * d12 * d20 * d100 * DClearAllActions * DCriticalError * DelayCommand * DeleteCampaignVariable * DeleteLocalFloat * DeleteLocalInt * DeleteLocalLocation * DeleteLocalObject * DeleteLocalString * DeleteVisualEffectFromObject * DespawnCreature * DestroyCampaignDatabase * DestroyObject * DetermineEnemyInFight * DetermineNewTarget * DetermineStateActionST * DetermineStateBasedOnEventST * DetermineTargetOnAttacked * DetermineTargetOnHostileSpotted * DetermineTargetOnHostileVanished * DetermineTargetOnOtherEvents * DisableCutsceneModeAfterDialog * DoDoorAction * DontEnableNPCActionsAfterDialog * DoPlaceableObjectAction * DoSinglePlayerAutoSave * DPrint * DPrintAttitudes * DPrintF E * EffectAppear * EffectAreaOfEffect * EffectBlindness * EffectCharmed * EffectConfused * EffectCutsceneDominated * EffectCutsceneParalyze * EffectDamage * EffectDarkness * EffectDazed * EffectDeaf * EffectDeath * EffectDisappear * EffectDisappearAppear * EffectDominated * EffectFrightened * EffectHaste * EffectHeal * EffectHitPointChangeWhenDying * EffectInvisibility * EffectKnockdown * EffectLinkEffects * EffectMovementSpeedDecrease * EffectMovementSpeedIncrease * EffectParalyze * EffectPetrify * EffectPolymorph * EffectPush * EffectRegenerate * EffectResurrection * EffectSeeInvisible * EffectSilence * EffectSleep * EffectSlow * EffectStunned * EffectSummonCreature * EffectTemporaryEndurancePoints * EffectTemporaryVitalityPoints * EffectTimeStop * EffectTrueSeeing * EffectTurned * EffectVisualEffect * EnableCheckingZonesInUserDefinedScript * EnableMusician * EnableSequenceJumps * EnableSpawnPhase * EnableStoryNPCActions * EnableTrigger * EndFistfightKnockOutEffect * EndGame * EnterFistfightMode * EquipMelee * EquipRanged * EquipWeapon * ErrorExit * EventActivateItem * EventConversation * EventSpellCastAt * EventUserDefined * ExecuteScript * ExploreAreaForPlayer * ExportAllCharacters * ExportSingleCharacter * ExtraordinaryEffect F * fabs * FadeFromBlack * FadeToBlack * FeetToMeters * Find5NearestCreatures * FindAfraidOf * FindDialogFlagIndex * FindKnownSpellByTypeAndLevel * FindNearestCreatures * FindNearestEnemies * FindNearestEnemy * FindNearestFriend * FindSpellByTypeAndLevel * FindSubString * FindWounded * FloatingTextStringOnCreature * FloatingTextStrRefOnCreature * FloatToInt * FloatToString * ForceCharacterDevelopment * ForceEmotionalAnim * ForceUpdateMeleePositions * FTOS G * Get2DAInt * Get2DARow * Get2DAString * GetAbilityScore * GetActionResultString * GetActionString * GetAge * GetAILevel * GetAnimalCompanionCreatureType * GetAnimalCompanionName * GetAnimation * GetAppearanceType * GetArea * GetAreaFromLocation * GetAreaOfEffectCreator * GetAssociate * GetAttackingCreature * GetAttackTarget * GetAttemptedAttackTarget * GetAttemptedSpellTarget * GetAttitude * GetAttitudeString * GetBaseAttackBonus * GetBaseItemType * GetBattleMusicIdByCreature * GetBehaviourString * GetBehaviourType * GetBestRainHideout * GetBestSlotForWeapon * GetBlockingDoor * GetBribeVariationValue * GetCalendarDay * GetCalendarMonth * GetCalendarYear * GetCallstack * GetCallstackLine * GetCampaignFloat * GetCampaignInt * GetCampaignLocation * GetCampaignString * GetCampaignVector * GetClickingObject * GetCombatState * GetCommandable * GetConversationResponse * GetCreatureAppearance * GetCreatureHasTalent * GetCreatureSize * GetCreatureTalentBest * GetCreatureTalentRandom * GetCrowdActionParticipant * GetCurrentAction * GetCurrentActionName * GetCurrentAttribute * GetCurrentDrunkState * GetCurrentEndurancePoints * GetCurrentGamePhase * GetCurrentNonLethalDamagePoints * GetCurrentScriptSpellID * GetCurrentSequenceId * GetCurrentState * GetCurrentStateType * GetCurrentTarget * GetCurrentToxicity * GetCurrentToxinCapacity * GetCurrentVitalityPoints * GetCurrentWeather * GetCurrentWeatherIntensity * GetDamageDealtByMedium * GetDialogActionParam * GetDialogFile * GetDialogFlagValue * GetDialogInterlocutorByTag * GetDialogSoundLength * GetDistanceBetween * GetDistanceBetweenLocations * GetDistanceToObject * GetDroppableFlag * GetEffectCreator * GetEffectDurationType * GetEffectScriptID * GetEffectSpellId * GetEffectSubType * GetEffectType * GetEncounterActive * GetEncounterDifficulty * GetEncounterSpawnsCurrent * GetEncounterSpawnsMax * GetEnemyProfile * GetEnteringObject * GetEventString * GetExitingObject * GetFacing * GetFacingFromLocation * GetFactionAverageLevel * GetFactionAverageXP * GetFactionBestAC * GetFactionEqual * GetFactionGold * GetFactionLeader * GetFactionLeastDamagedMember * GetFactionMostDamagedMember * GetFactionStrongestMember * GetFactionWeakestMember * GetFactionWorstAC * GetFamiliarCreatureType * GetFamiliarName * GetFirstEffect * GetFirstFactionMember * GetFirstInPersistentObject * GetFirstItemInInventory * GetFirstItemProperty * GetFirstNeighbourCreature * GetFirstObjectInArea * GetFirstObjectInShape * GetFirstPC * GetFollowedNPC * GetGameDifficulty * GetGender * GetGoingToBeAttackedBy * GetGold * GetGoldPieceValue * GetGuardDistance * GetGuardedObject * GetGuardianTrigger * GetGuardianWaypoint * GetHasFeat * GetHasFeatEffect * GetHasInventory * GetHasSpell * GetHasSpellEffect * GetHenchman * GetHideout * GetHitDice * GetIdentified * GetIdFromTalent * GetImmortal * GetInternalEventString * GetInventoryDisturbItem * GetInventoryDisturbType * GetIsAggressive * GetIsAISystemEnabled * GetIsAmmoForWeapon * GetIsCreatureValid * GetIsDawn * GetIsDay * GetIsDead * GetIsDM * GetIsDoorActionPossible * GetIsDusk * GetIsEffectValid * GetIsEncounterCreature * GetIsExcited * GetIsFistfighter * GetIsFollower * GetIsInCombat * GetIsInMyTriggers * GetIsInside * GetIsItemOfType * GetIsItemPropertyValid * GetIsListening * GetIsNight * GetIsObjectValid * GetIsObjectVisible * GetIsOpen * GetIsPC * GetIsPlaceableObjectActionPossible * GetIsPlayableRacialType * GetIsPossessedFamiliar * GetIsResting * GetIsTalentValid * GetIsTrapped * GetIsUsingActionPoint * GetIsWeaponEffective * GetIsWeaponRanged * GetIsWounded * GetItemActivated * GetItemActivatedTarget * GetItemActivatedTargetLocation * GetItemActivator * GetItemCharges * GetItemHasItemProperty * GetItemInSlot * GetItemPossessedBy * GetItemPossessor * GetItemPropertyDuration * GetItemPropertyType * GetItemStackSize * GetLastActionResult * GetLastAssociateCommand * GetLastAttacker * GetLastBribeAmount * GetLastClosedBy * GetLastDamager * GetLastDisarmed * GetLastDisturbed * GetLastGiftItem * GetLastHostileActor * GetLastItemSold * GetLastJoiningItem * GetLastKiller * GetLastLocked * GetLastOpenedBy * GetLastPCRested * GetLastPCToCancelCutscene * GetLastPerceived * GetLastPerceptionEventType * GetLastPerceptionHeard * GetLastPerceptionInaudible * GetLastPerceptionSeen * GetLastPerceptionVanished * GetLastPerceptionZone * GetLastPlayerDied * GetLastPlayerDying * GetLastRespawnButtonPresser * GetLastRestEventType * GetLastSpeaker * GetLastSpell * GetLastSpellCaster * GetLastSpellHarmful * GetLastTrapDetected * GetLastTriggerSpellEnergy * GetLastTriggerSpellID * GetLastUnlocked * GetLastUsedBy * GetLastWeaponUsed * GetLevel * GetListenPatternNumber * GetLocalFloat * GetLocalInt * GetLocalLocation * GetLocalObject * GetLocalString * GetLocation * GetLocked * GetLockKeyRequired * GetLockKeyTag * GetLockLockable * GetLockLockDC * GetLockUnlockDC * GetMainProfile * GetMaster * GetMatchedSubstring * GetMatchedSubstringsCount * GetMaxEndurancePoints * GetMaxFollowDistance * GetMaxVitalityPoints * GetModule * GetModuleItemAcquired * GetModuleItemAcquiredBy * GetModuleItemAcquiredFrom * GetModuleItemAcquiredStackSize * GetModuleItemLost * GetModuleItemLostBy * GetModuleName * GetMonsterNPC * GetMonsterNPCObject * GetMovementRate * GetName * GetNearestAreaTransitionTarget * GetNearestCreature * GetNearestCreatureToLocation * GetNearestObject * GetNearestObjectByTag * GetNearestObjectToLocation * GetNearestTrapToObject * GetNextEffect * GetNextFactionMember * GetNextInPersistentObject * GetNextItemInInventory * GetNextItemProperty * GetNextNeighbourCreature * GetNextObjectInArea * GetNextObjectInShape * GetNextPC * GetNPCDialog * GetNPCDialogByTags * GetNumGuardianTriggers * GetNumGuardianWaypoints * GetNumNearbyCreatures * GetNumPeacefulProfiles * GetNumRunningEffectsApplied * GetNumStackedItems * GetObjectById * GetObjectByTag * GetObjectHeard * GetObjectSeen * GetObjectType * GetOrderByWitnessOrderEvent * GetOrderString * GetPCIPAddress * GetPCLevellingUp * GetPCPlayerName * GetPCPublicCDKey * GetPCSpeaker * GetPerceptionMultiplier * GetPerceptionRange * GetPersonalAttitude * GetPlaceableIllumination * GetPlaceableState * GetPlotFlag * GetPosition * GetPositionFromLocation * GetProfileName * GetProfileType * GetProtectionPoints * GetQuestCurrentPhaseIndex * GetQuestPhaseIndex * GetQuestUpdateFlag * GetRacialType * GetRandomLocationNearObject * GetRealActiveAttackers * GetRealMaxActiveAttackers * GetResRef * GetSittingCreature * GetSpawnSetSpawnPhase * GetSpecialDistance * GetSpellCastItem * GetSpellId * GetSpellIntensity * GetSpellTargetLocation * GetSpellTargetObject * GetStandardFactionReputation * GetStartingLocation * GetState * GetStatePriority * GetStateString * GetStateType * GetStolenFlag * GetStoryNPC * GetStoryNPCObject * GetStoryNPCSpawnPhase * GetStoryPhase * GetStoryPhaseByNPC * GetStringByStrRef * GetStringLeft * GetStringLength * GetStringLowerCase * GetStringRight * GetStringUpperCase * GetStrRefSoundDuration * GetSubString * GetTag * GetTimeFromLastHeartbeat * GetTimeHour * GetTimeMillisecond * GetTimeMinute * GetTimeSecond * GetTotalDamageDealt * GetTransitionTarget * GetTrapBaseType * GetTrapCreator * GetTrapDetectable * GetTrapDetectDC * GetTrapDetectedBy * GetTrapDisarmable * GetTrapDisarmDC * GetTrapFlagged * GetTrapKeyTag * GetTrapOneShot * GetTypeFromTalent * GetUseableFlag * GetUserDefinedEventNumber * GetValueFromSettings_FLOAT * GetWaypointByTag * GetWeaponRanged * GetWitnessOrderEventByOrder * GetWitnessString * GetXP * GiveGoldToCreature * GiveOrder * GivePrivateOrder * GiveXPToCreature H * HandleLeaderDeath * HandleOnAttacked * HandleOnAttitudeChanged * HandleOnHeartbeat * HandleOnHostileSpotted * HandleOnHostileVanished * HandleOnLastHostileVanished * HandleOnOrder * HandleOnRequestHealer * HandleOnSpellCast * HandleOnTargetLost * HandleOnZoneEntered * HandleOutOfAmmo * HandlePeaceEvents * HasAbility * HasAction * HasDialog * HasEquipedMelee * HasEquipedRanged * HasJournalEntry * HasJournalEntryConcerningObject * HasMeleeWeapon * HasOppositeProfileTo * HasPersonalAttitude * HasPhysics * HasProfile * HasProfileByName * HasRangedWeapon * HasSequence * HasSequenceForWeapon * HasTheSameAffiliations * HasVoiceOfTag * HasWeaponEquiped * HoursToSeconds I * ImmediateRest * IncrementRemainingFeatUses * InsertString * IntToFloat * IntToHexString * IntToString * IsActorInDialog * IsAfraidOf * IsAreaFullyLoadedOnClient * IsCurrentActionSitting * IsCutscenePlaying * IsInConversation * IsInInteractiveMode * IsInInterior * IsMapFullyLoaded * IsMeleePositionFree * IsModuleSaveGame * IsMonster * IsQuestCompleted * IsSphereVisibleOnClient * IsTriggerEnabled * ItemIsUnarmedCombatWeapon * ITOS J * JumpToLocation * JumpToObject L * LeaveFistfightMode * LevelUpHenchman * LoadAreaMap * Location * log * LTOS M * MagicalEffect * Me * Meditate * Mod * ModAdd * ModToFloat * MusicBackgroundChangeDay * MusicBackgroundChangeNight * MusicBackgroundGetBattleTrack * MusicBackgroundGetDayTrack * MusicBackgroundGetNightTrack * MusicBackgroundPlay * MusicBackgroundSetDelay * MusicBackgroundStop * MusicBattleChange * MusicBattlePlay * MusicBattleStop * MusicIncidentalPlay * MusicIncidentalStop N * NoOp O * ObjectToString * OpenPlayerBetPanel * OpenPlayerBribePanel * OpenPlayerGoldPanel * OpenPlayerInventory * OpenStore P * PauseVoiceSet * PerformAttack * PerformMeleeAttack * PerformRangedAttack * PlayAnimation * PlayCutscene * PlaySound * PlaySoundByStrRef * PlayVoiceChat * PlayVoiceSetVoiceOfTag * PopUpDeathGUIPanel * PopUpGUIPanel * PostDialogCommand * pow * PreDialogShot * PreloadAreaModel * PreloadCreature * PrintError * PrintFloat * PrintInteger * PrintObject * PrintString * PrintVector * ProlongPlotNPCDeathEffect R * Random * RandomFL * RandomName * RemoveAbility * RemoveAttackSequence * RemoveEffect * RemoveEffectByType * RemoveFromParty * RemoveHenchman * RemoveItemProperty * RemoveKnownSpell * RemoveRunningEffect * RemoveSummonedAssociate * RemoveWeaponEffect * RepeatState * ReplaceSequenceAttack * RequestHealing * ResetCombatState * ResetQuestUpdateFlag * ResetXP * RestartModule * RestoreAfraidOf * RestoreCameraFacing * RestorePersonalAttitudes * RetrieveCampaignObject * RevealWorldMapRegion * RoundsToSeconds * RunClientLua * RunClientMacro * RunWhenObjectsExist S * ScriptDecisionsTempOff * See * SendMessageToAllDMs * SendMessageToPC * SendMessageToPCByStrRef * SetAfraidOfAffiliations * SetAILevel * SetAllowAggressiveAttitude * SetAreaTransitionBMP * SetAssociateListenPatterns * SetAttackSequence * SetBehaviour * SetCalendar * SetCameraFacing * SetCampaignFloat * SetCampaignInt * SetCampaignLocation * SetCampaignString * SetCampaignVector * SetCombatModeBaseDist * SetCombatState * SetCommandable * SetConversationResponse * SetCreatureAppearance * SetCurrentDrunkState * SetCurrentEndurancePoints * SetCurrentGamePhase * SetCurrentScriptSpellID * SetCurrentSequenceId * SetCurrentState * SetCurrentTarget * SetCurrentToxicity * SetCurrentToxinCapacity * SetCurrentVitalityPoints * SetCustomToken * SetCutsceneMode * SetDefaultBehaviour * SetDialogFlagValue * SetDialogOwner * SetDontEquipAnythingAfterDialog * SetDoorUsable * SetDroppableFlag * SetEmotionalState * SetEncounterActive * SetEncounterDifficulty * SetEncounterSpawnsCurrent * SetEncounterSpawnsMax * SetFacing * SetFacingPoint * SetFollowedNPC * SetGiftMessages * SetGuardDistance * SetGuardedObject * SetHideout * SetHostileToEnemiesOf * SetIdentified * SetImmortal * SetIsDestroyable * SetIsInTrigger * SetItemCharges * SetItemModelPart * SetItemStackSize * SetListening * SetListenPattern * SetLocalFloat * SetLocalInt * SetLocalLocation * SetLocalObject * SetLocalString * SetLocked * SetLockedAttackTarget * SetMapPinActive * SetMapPinEnabled * SetMovementRate * SetName * SetNeutralBumpable * SetPanelButtonFlash * SetPauseVoicesEnabled * SetPCDislike * SetPCLike * SetPerceptionMultiplier * SetPerceptionRangeType * SetPerceptionUpdateInterval * SetPlaceableIllumination * SetPlaceableUsable * SetPlotFlag * SetPositionNearObject * SetProfile * SetProtectionPoints * SetQueuedActionsInterruptable * SetSpecialDistance * SetStandardFactionReputation * SetStartingStyleForWeaponType * SetStoryNPCStoryPhase * SetSurroundingFlag * SetTag * SetTime * SetTrapDetectedBy * SetTrapDisabled * SetupSpellTrigger * SetWaypointDesc * SetWeather * SetXP * ShouldBeIgnored * SignalEvent * sin * SlotDlaMichala5 * SlotDlaMichala6 * SlotDlaMichala7 * SlotDlaMichala8 * SlotDlaMichala9 * SlotDlaTomka01 * SlotDlaTomka02 * SlotDlaTomka03 * SlotDlaTomka04 * SoundObjectPlay * SoundObjectPlayWithFade * SoundObjectSetPosition * SoundObjectSetVolume * SoundObjectStop * SoundObjectStopWithFade * SpawnScriptDebugger * SpeakOneLinerConversation * SpeakString * SpeakStringByStrRef * sqrt * StartBattleMusic * StartMaterialEffect * StartNewModule * StopBattleMusic * StopFade * StopMaterialEffect * StoreCameraFacing * StoreCampaignObject * StringToFloat * StringToInt * SummonAnimalCompanion * SummonFamiliar * SupernaturalEffect T * TakeGoldFromCreature * TalentFeat * TalentItem * TalentSpell * tan * TeleportAndTalk * TeleportPCAndTalk * TerminateProtection * TestDialogFlag * TestDirectLine * TestStringAgainstPattern * TriggerInternalEvent * TurnsToSeconds U * UnequipWeapon * UnlockPlayerStoryBasedAbility * UnpossessFamiliar * UpdateBehaviour * UpdateSpecialDistances V * Validate * ValidateCall * ValidateState * Vector * VectorMagnitude * VectorNormalize * VectorToAngle * VersusRacialTypeEffect * VersusTrapEffect * VTOS W * WillBeOneLiner * WriteTimestampedLogEntry Y * YardsToMeters